VCMI
VCMI is a fan-made rewrite of the Heroes of Might and Magic III engine. About VCMI The purpose of VCMI project is to rewrite entire HOMM 3: WoG engine from scratch, giving it new and extended possibilities. We hope to support mods and new towns already made by fans but abandoned because of game code limitations. VCMI is fan-made open-source project in progress. We already allow support for maps of any sizes, higher resolutions and extended engine limits. However, although working, the game is not finished. There are still many features and functionalities to add, both old and brand new. As yet VCMI is not standalone program, it uses Wake of Gods files and graphics. You need to install WoG before running VCMI What VCMI is NOT VCMI is not another mod. It does not aim to add new content or modify original mechanics. However, in the future it will be a base for other projects which do so. Progress Below are listed major features that are (not) implemented. For exact list of implemented objects, artifacts, spells and so on, please check VCMI Item Implementation Status Spreadsheet. What is done * Support for HoMM 3 graphics and maps * Choosing scenario options * Adventure map and interactions with all objects * Support for non-standard screen resolutions * Complete Town interface * Hero and Hero Meeting windows * Kingdom overview window * Battle interface, handling most of spells * Basic battle AI * Basic adventure AI * Campaigns * Hot-seat mode * Victory and loss conditions * Alliances * Stack Experience, Commanders * Mod support, including new towns, creatures and artifacts and spells * Random map generator * Network game (How much that works is a little unkown but two-players should work) What is still missing * Possibly cheat-proof multiplayer mode * Many of WoG features, like Mithril * Scripting engine * Lots of minor features What has been added * New resolutions (1024x600, 1024x768, 1280x800, 1280x960, 1280x1024, 1366x768, 1440x900, 1600x1200, 1680x1080 and 1920x1080). This resolutions work only while in-game, not in map choosing screen. Resolution can be selected from in-game system settings menu * Stack queue - queue of stacks similar to this from Heroes V (although it doesn't follow its initiative mechanism). To toggle it on/off just press Q while in battle. Timeline * May 14 2007 - Project started * June 08 2007 - VCMI 0.1 released * August 06 2007 - VCMI 0.2 released * October 24 2007 - VCMI 0.3 released * Dececember 29 2007 - VCMI 0.4 released * February 01 2008 - VCMI forum set up * February 02 2008 - VCMI 0.5 released * February 23 2008 - Project has been publicly announced, VCMI 0.54 released * June 01 2008 - VCMI 0.6 released * February 01 2009 - Project becomes open-source, VCMI 0.7 released * October 01 2009 - VCMI bugtracker set up * March 01 2010 - VCMI 0.8 released * April 01 2010 - VCMI wiki opened * October 01 2012 - VCMI 0.9 released * November 01 2014 - VCMI 0.97 released * March 12 2015 - VCMI 0.98 released * November 01 2016 - VCMI 0.99 released External links *http://forum.vcmi.eu/portal.php - official page. This page was copied from official VCMI wiki Category:Fan-made works Category:Unofficial Heroes III material